


Fateful

by spookyknight



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Klance Week 2017, Klance Week 2017: Free Will vs Fate, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-02 02:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10934763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyknight/pseuds/spookyknight
Summary: Keith makes a fateful choice at the end of a long journey.





	Fateful

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to skyestiel for your input!

“There was a prophecy,” says Taanin. “Long ago, when I was just small. One that foretold of a Galra paladin who would bring peace to the universe.” She scoffs. “Zarkon thought it was he.”

 

Keith grins. “Turns out it was _five_ paladins from Earth.”

 

“I’m not referring to the military victory.” She ruffles his hair, then chuckles as he waves her off. “Though that _is_ impressive. The Galra need to mend and atone. You are the perfect candidate to lead.”

 

Keith shakes his head. “I’m not really the leader type.”

 

He remembers struggling to support Allura in commanding the team during Shiro’s absence. It wasn’t a responsibility he was eager to repeat. Keith, it turned out, actually flourished on a team. Particularly as part of a certain red-and-blue partnership.

 

“Your exploits beg to differ,” Taanin says.

 

“Look—” he hedges. “Mom.” The title still feels foreign on his tongue. “I’m glad we met. Knowing who I am and where I came from...it’s all I ever wanted. But, really, that’s something I discovered along the way. I know who I am. I’m the Red Paladin.”

 

“I cannot deny you have excelled in that role.”

 

“It’s not just that I’m good at it.” Keith sighs, willing her to understand. “Voltron...we’re a team but also family. I love them. I need to go with them.”

 

His mother smiles, wistfully. “The prophecy spoke of love. That one who puts their heart before duty will fulfill their purpose.”

 

“Maybe the prophecy meant you.” He gives her a side-eye. “You did run away and fall in love with a human.”

 

“Yes, well.” She smirks, showing teeth. “We have that in common. The blue paladin is a lucky suitor.”

 

Keith feels his face flush, up to the tips of his ears. “Anyway, I better get back. I think Allura’s prepping the Castle for takeoff soon.”

 

“This is goodbye, then.”

 

“More of a ‘see you later.’” He assures her. “We’ll be back.”

 

Keith opens his arms and his mother pulls him into a tight embrace. It’s odd. They’ve fought side-by-side, but they haven’t had time to become familiar. That’s something Keith looks forward to when he returns.

 

“Humans are so tactile,” she murmurs into his hair. “I love that about them.”

 

Keith hums, holding a bit tighter. “Me too.”

 

* * *

 

“Hi Keith wow, hey, what’s—what’s up?” Hunk bumbles as the door opens.

 

“I know you were listening,” Keith says. “I’m used to it.”

 

“Ah. Cool.” The yellow paladin wrings his hands. “Then you know what’s coming.”

 

“I do.”

 

Keith laughs as he’s scooped up into an all-consuming bear hug. He brings his arms around Hunk’s shoulders.

 

Hunk sniffles a little. “I’m _really_ glad you’re staying.”

 

“Me too, buddy.”

 

Hunk pulls back suddenly. “We love you too, by the way. You know that, right?”

 

“Yeah.” He squeezes his friend’s arms and smiles. “I know.”

 

* * *

 

“Keith’s back,” Pidge announces without looking up from the screen.

 

Everyone on the bridge turns his way. There’s a tense, quiet moment as the proverbial elephant hovers about the room.

 

“How did things go with Taanin?” Shiro asks.

 

“Fine,” Keith replies. He looks to Allura. “We about ready to leave?”

 

“Yes!” The princess startles, a smile spreading across her face. “I need a few dobashes to confirm the coordinates and we’ll be off.”

 

Keith looks down to Pidge scrutinizing him from her station. “What?

 

“Nothing.” She adjusts her unnecessary glasses. “You’re staying aboard.”

 

“Yeah.” Keith grins. “You think I’d ditch you guys? Coran owes me two hundred crown bills.”

 

The Altean in question twirls his moustache. “I believe that particular debt was repaid when I took out those warships in the battle of Gruxeliv.”

 

Matt huffs. “With the new canons _I_ upgraded.”

 

“I helped,” Hunk chirps.

 

Pidge is still staring at the red paladin with a wobbly lip. He sighs. “Just give me a hug.”

 

With an exaggerated sigh, like it’s the most tedious thing she’s ever endured, the green paladin wraps her arms around him. Keith isn’t fooled for a second. When he hugs back, she gives a little squeak of happiness.

 

“Group hug!” Hunk yells.

 

Then, everybody’s crowding in and Pidge is grumbling and Shiro’s laughing brightly and Allura’s tearing up a bit and Coran is waxing poetic and Matt is wondering what he’s got himself into and it’s warm and a bit claustrophobic and genuinely wonderful. Except for one notable absence.

 

“Where’s Lance?”

 

The group disperses, giving him precious space.

 

“I last saw him in the middle common room,” Pidge supplies helpfully.

 

“Thanks.” Shiro gives Keith a knowing smile and the red paladin pointedly looks away. “I’m gonna go find him.”

 

 _Get him_ , Hunk mouths and Keith flees the bridge before he combusts from embarrassment.

 

* * *

 

Keith enters the seemingly deserted common area. “Lance?”

 

The blue paladin pops up from where he was reclining on one of the sofas. “Oh. Hey. Keith.” He manages a strained smile, but doesn’t lift his eyes to meet Keith’s gaze. “I’m glad you came back. Y’know. To say goodbye.”

 

“I’m not leaving.”

 

Lance looks up at him, flustered. “I—what?”

 

“I’m staying with you guys.”

 

“You…” Lance clears his throat. “You know we’re going back to Earth.”

 

“Yeah.” He crosses over to stand opposite Lance. It’s a clumsy conversation to have from across the room. “You said you’d introduce me to your family.”

 

Lance nods. “I did. I did say that.”

 

“But after that,” Keith continues. “The universe still needs defending. There are a lot of planets that are gonna need help rebuilding. I’m staying on to help Allura and Coran.”

 

“Yeah. I kinda wanna do that too. Heh.” Lance laughs dryly as he rubs the back of his neck. “You’re staying.”

 

The corner of Keith’s lips tug, just a tad. “I am.”

 

Lance exhales roughly. He makes a vague gesture with his hands. “I had this whole speech planned.”

 

“You could kiss me instead.”

 

“Oh.” Lance gulps. “Oh! Yeah, that’s—I could. Good plan. I should do that.”

 

“Need some help?” Keith grins now, wide and dimpled; he can’t contain it.

 

Lance huffs a self-deprecating chuckle. His eyes are misty. “I might.”

 

And Lance has done so much. He’s grown and fought and sacrificed and become a laudable hero in his own right. Keith will give him this.

 

The red paladin steps forward, into the bubble of Lance’s personal space that has dissolved over the years. He’s barely traced his fingers over the other’s cheeks and Lance’s eyes are already sliding shut. It’s heavy, the weight of the air between them. The way it bears down on his chest. It’s vibrating with tempting possibility.

 

Keith gently touches his lips to Lance’s. Soft pressure, tender and questioning. He can feel Lance smile against his mouth. Then, Lance jumps into action with the full breadth of enthusiasm he’s come to expect from the blue paladin.

 

Lance’s hands splay over his back, pulling them flush. Heads tilt, lips open, and the kiss deepens. Vaguely, Keith can make out the muffled coos and chatter of their unstealthy audience. He doesn’t mind. Lance touches his tongue against Keith’s bottom lip and moans, and Keith knows that pretty soon their escalating passion will chase away their voyeurs.

 

Fate had plans for Keith, that’s for sure. He didn’t ask to be called as a righteous defender of all the peoples of the universe. But there’s not much he would change. Being the red paladin is a path he would choose over and over again. Everything that’s happened since Blue led them to Voltron has shaped this moment.

 

Destiny is a tangled web of choice and precondition. Prophesied or not, Keith chooses love.


End file.
